


Abstract

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: After Zayn draws a naked Harry for her art class, she finds that she can't stop drawing Harry and Louis' naked bodies, usually engaged in some form of sexual activity.





	Abstract

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started in 2014 from an anon prompt I received. So this is pre-breakdown territory. I decided to keep the beginning and then wrote the rest a few months ago now. Enjoy?
> 
> as per usual - thanks to emma for the beta and brit-pick, and to leah for the cheerleading (i love you so much leah, you're an incredible human being) ♥
> 
> any leftover mistakes are my own. Please (kindly) tell me if you find something glaringly awful.
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and show this to anyone in the band, their family, friends, etc, etc. Thank you. ♥

“Alright, class. Today we’re moving onto drawing the nude form,” Zayn’s professor says, tying her paint splattered apron around her middle more securely. “I have a student here willing to model for you. I know you’ll give her the utmost respect and will pay close attention to your _own_ work. It’s not every day we get someone who’s willing to model for us, so please make sure that you don’t waste your time here. I know that you are all _serious_ art students, so comments about the model’s body will _not_ be tolerated. Any unfavourable comments will result in immediate expulsion from this subject.”

Zayn shifts her weight on her feet and picks up her favourite pencil. The door to Professor Anderson’s office opens and a girl appears. Zayn smiles when she sees that it’s Harry. Harry locks eyes with her briefly as she shrugs off the robe she’s wearing. She had no idea that Harry was interested in modelling for them. It’s nice to see a familiar face, Zayn thinks as she flips open her sketch pad to get started. 

Professor Anderson starts talking again and Zayn immediately focuses her attention on her, not the way that Harry is sitting on the stool in the middle of the room. Her long, curly hair cascades over her shoulders, reaching down to her pert, tiny breasts. Zayn swallows thickly and forces herself to pay attention to her professor. She licks her lips and picks up her pencil again when Professor Anderson has finished talking.

It’s hard at first, not to see the model as Harry, one of her best friends, and girlfriend to her very best friend, especially when she glances down at Harry’s boobs. She knows that Louis has sucked on those nipples, knows the tales of just how wet Harry can get from having her nipples played with. It takes some time but she kind of succeeds in pushing the thoughts away to instead focus on actually drawing rather than Louis’ voice in her mind telling her detailed stories about their sex life. 

The class takes longer than Zayn thinks it should. It’s probably because she keeps getting distracted, making sure to add in Harry’s spare nipples, and the shape of each and every one of her tattoos. She’s only eighteen, so there aren’t that many yet, not like Zayn herself who has been tattooing her body for almost a year before Harry was able to. 

Professor Anderson walks passed her towards the end of the class and stops by Zayn’s left shoulder. “Excellent work, Zayn,” she praises. “Your attention to detail is flawless. This is easily one of your best pieces yet.”

Zayn gives her a small smile. “Thank you,” she says. 

“Be careful not to over accentuate her breasts, though,” Professor Anderson adds. “They’re small and perky, it’s easy to keep drawing but you want to capture the essence rather than the missing it altogether.”

Zayn nods and easily corrects her mistake. She licks her lips again and tries not to stare at Harry’s tits as she draws. It’s hard but she pushes through, and before she knows it, Professor Anderson is informing them that their lesson has ended.

The students all pack up and Zayn keeps her head down as she puts her sketchpad and pencils away. She doesn’t look up again until she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“Was I good?” Harry asks nervously the second Zayn’s gaze meets hers. She’s fully clothed now, at least. Which makes it easier to look at her. 

“Of course you were, Haz,” Zayn replies. “You’re gorgeous.”

“That’s not what I meant?” Harry says, sounding confused. 

Zayn is saved from responding when Louis wanders into the room a moment later. “Hi, Lou.”

Louis beams at both of them. “How are my favourite girls?” she asks, immediately slipping her arm around Harry’s waist. “How was modelling for the class, baby?”

Zayn zones out as Harry starts telling Louis about the class and she slings her bag over her shoulder, leaving the room with her friends. She follows a few paces behind them and branches off after a while for her next class. 

They had met early in the school year. Zayn and Louis shared a couple of different classes together, and they had been paired together for an assignment, and hit it off. It was nice for Zayn, who had spent the majority of her first year of university friendless. She had a hard time making friends, so it was nice that Louis was boisterous and immediately adopted Zayn into her fold. 

Louis has a lot of friends. Or, at least, she knows a lot of people.

But the one person who was always by Louis’ side was her girlfriend, Harry. Zayn isn’t entirely sure how they got together, with Harry being a year younger and all, but she figures they go way back and that’s how they started. 

Still, it’s nice to be friends with other queer girls. Zayn had a hard time accepting her bisexuality when she was younger, and has only had a couple of chances to explore her sexuality with men and women, but it’s only ever been quick sex. Not unpleasant, at least, but quick nonetheless.

And being friends with a pair of lesbians made Zayn feel _very_ comfortable exploring all sides of her sexuality. 

Especially when Louis needled her for details until she gave them up. Louis was odd like that. Lovable, but odd. 

Zayn’s quite glad that they’re friends. 

Classes were long today, Zayn thinks as she lets herself into her tiny, one bedroom flat. It’s all she can afford. It’s nothing special, but it’s a roof over her head, and has a fridge, bed, and a shower, so she can’t really complain. 

Later, after Zayn has showered and is sitting on her bed in her pyjamas, she finds herself opening her sketchpad and staring at the drawings she did for today’s class. Without thinking, Zayn turns to a clean page and starts sketching. Her pencil seems to have a mind of its own as she draws Harry’s naked body. Not in the position she was in earlier today, but as though she was lazing against something. 

Zayn isn’t stupid – she knows that Harry is attractive. This is just the first time that she’s ever drawn Harry in such a way before. Obviously the class required it earlier on, but she’s doing this of her own volition now. 

Even the pair of breasts that Zayn has drawn on the page are undoubtedly Harry’s. There’s no way that she could say that they were some random person’s tits, not when she’s drawn Harry’s spare nipples underneath. 

With a sigh, Zayn closes her book over and shoves it off the bed. It lands on the floor with a thud and she sighs again, heavier this time, like it would help clear her mind. It doesn’t.

Frustrated with herself, Zayn gets up and grabs a glass of water. She leans against the fridge as she sips it, trying to focus on something _other_ than Harry’s naked body.

It’s no use. She picks up her laptop, climbs back under the covers of her bed and loads up an episode of _Friends_ to watch instead. She zones out, letting the show fill her mind instead of thinking about art and naked bodies and naked Harry. It works. And before she knows it, she’s fast asleep.

She wakes a few hours later, skin tingling with sweat, her hair plastered to her neck, and her pulse racing. It takes Zayn a few minutes of trying to calm her breathing down to realise _why_ she had woken up the way she had.

Then it all comes back to her.

She had a sex dream.

A sex dream about Harry. Well, Harry _and_ Louis. And Zayn was watching. 

Usually her sex dreams involve nameless, faceless people having sex with Zayn, but this is the first time she’s dreamt of her friends like that. And the first time that she’s ever _watched_ other people have sex. 

Zayn groans and pushes her blankets off her hot body. She gets up, goes to the bathroom and splashes some water on her face to cool down. She grips the edge of the sink, trying to focus on the cold porcelain biting at her palms rather than the phantom hands touching each other in front of her very eyes. 

She crawls back into bed a short while later and pulls her sketchpad into her lap. She flips open to the drawings that she did earlier and traces over the lines with her finger. Before she realises what’s happening, she’s grabbing her pencil and sketching out a scene from her dream. 

It’s not half obvious that it’s a drawing of Louis eating Harry out. It’s probably the most erotic thing that Zayn has ever drawn in her entire life. She can’t stop drawing. She sketches picture after picture of her two best friends having sex in various different positions and various different ways, but it’s all the same – it’s definitely Harry and Louis having sex. 

When Zayn’s hand starts to cramp from her continuous sketching, she stops. She closes the book without looking at it, throws it over to the end of her bed and takes a deep breath. She gets up, wandering around her tiny flat, trying not to think about how incredibly turned on she is right now. It doesn’t do any good. She leans against the sink and shoves a hand down the front of her knickers, sighing with relief when her fingers come into contact with her hot, aching clit. She circles the sensitive nub and bucks down into her hand. She keeps her eyes closed, images of her dream flashing before her eyes. 

Her brain seems to zoom in on a particular image of Louis eating Harry out. She has _no way_ of knowing if this is anything like their actual sex, but Louis likes to overshare a little when it comes to sex, Zayn has noticed, so she can’t be that far off the mark. 

That’s all it takes before Zayn is coming. She gasps, bucking down into her hand, rubbing her fingers against her throbbing clit. She pants heavily, riding out the waves of her orgasm. 

When she opens her eyes, Zayn feels guilty. 

She quickly washes her hands and dives back under the covers of her bed, trying to hide herself from the world – despite the fact that no one knows what she did, or what she was even thinking about while she did it.

~*~

It becomes a bit of an obsession.

After Louis and Zayn have lunch while waiting for Harry’s afternoon lectures to end, Louis goes into _vivid_ detail of the new sex toy that she and Harry had acquired at the weekend, and just how Harry reacted – both emotionally and sexually to it. 

“God and her _moans_ ,” Louis had said. “I fucking love being with her so much. Sex is _phenomenal_.”

Which, of course, meant that Zayn dreamt about them having sex again, complete with moans from that her brain supplied. 

Zayn has never masturbated this much in her _life_.

So she sketches. And sketches. And sketches.

And pretty soon, her beloved sketchbook is almost filled with drawings of her two best friends, naked, having sex, enjoying themselves and each other in ways that Zayn had never even pictured before now.

But here it is, in black and white. 

Zayn is pretty sure that she has pencil permanently stuck to the side of her hand from her constant drawing. But it’s worth it, if only to get the images out of her head.

That’s what she tells herself, at least. That this is a way to get it out of her head so that she can move on. And so that she can look at her friends without picturing them naked and shagging in front of her.

She isn’t quite sure if it’s working or not.

“…listening to me?”

Zayn blinks, focusing back on Louis’ face. Her expression is somewhat amused. She’s glad that Louis isn’t the type to get annoyed when Zayn isn’t listening properly.

“Clearly not.”

“Sorry.”

Louis shrugs. “It’s alright,” she says. “It can probably get a bit boring listening to stories about mine and Harry’s sex life.”

Heat floods Zayn’s cheeks. She hopes what she’s thinking isn’t somehow written all over her face. She ducks her head and fiddles with the strap of her satchel. 

“I need some new pencils,” she says to change the topic. “I’m down to my last one.”

Louis nods, taking a sip from her bottle of water. “Alright,” she starts, “we can stop at the art shop you like before we go back to ours.”

“Thanks.”

Zayn isn’t exactly sure why she agreed to spend the afternoon at Louis and Harry’s place, but she did. It’s not like it’s _their fault_ that Zayn can’t stop having sexy dreams about them. That she then draws in vivid detail. They’re her best friends, and they deserve her attention.

Later, after Zayn has purchased a new sketchbook, two packets of pencils, and an eraser, she finds herself sitting in Louis and Harry’s flat. Harry is cooking them dinner. It’s quickly becoming a Friday night tradition of theirs to have dinner together. Harry is quite proud about being so domestic. It’s endearing how happy she is at being able to do simple things like cook and have friends over for dinner.

Louis sets a glass of red wine down in front of Zayn on the small coffee table. Their flat is a little bigger than Zayn’s. The bedroom is closed off, which is nice, Zayn thinks. Their bathroom is a little bigger, too. Not big enough for a bathtub, which Harry regularly complains about, but big enough that they can both fit easily in the shower, Louis tells her with a wink.

Like Zayn needs _that_ image in her head on top of everything else that is already floating around in there. 

Zayn sips at her wine, feeling a little looser from the first sip. 

“Dinner is ready!” Harry calls out. She doesn’t really need to call out that loudly, seeing as the kitchen and lounge room are mostly one big room. But there’s a little round table that has four mismatched chairs surrounding it, which is more than what Zayn has. 

It’s nice, being here, having dinner with her best friends, Zayn thinks. She thought that her brain would just be thinking about them having sex the entire time, but it’s been surprisingly quiet. Which is nice for a change. These days her brain has been nothing _but_ thinking about Louis and Harry having sex. 

“How’s your food?” Harry asks Zayn as she twirls spaghetti with her fork. 

“It’s good,” Zayn replies honestly. “Thank you for inviting me over.”

Louis reaches for her wine glass. “So,” she begins. “Do you fancy anyone at uni?”

Zayn shakes her head, not trusting her mouth.

“Not even that guy from your Art History class that blatantly flirted with you the other week?” Louis asks, sounding far too curious for Zayn’s liking.

“No,” Zayn replies.

“What about the blonde girl who was sitting next to you when I modelled for Professor Anderson’s class last week?” Harry asks. “She’s cute. She kept staring at you.”

Zayn blinks, trying to place who Harry is talking about. “Nah, I’m not interested.”

“That’s a shame,” Louis says, slurping a strand of spaghetti, making sauce land on her chin that she quickly wipes away with the back of her hand. “There’s some really fit people at our uni. You should get out there. Have fun. Do all the crazy sex things you want to.”

“That’s what we do,” Harry adds, nudging Louis’ shoulder with her own. 

It’s a little hard to watch them kiss, Zayn realises. It’s just a chaste kiss, nothing as hot and heavy as she has seen from them before, but it just reminds Zayn that she’s dreamt about them having sex in front of her more times than she can bring herself to admit. 

She reaches for her wine and has a longer sip of it. Harry notices that her glass is almost empty and grabs the bottle from the counter to refill Zayn’s glass. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Louis asks once they’ve finished eating. She clears the plates away, and Harry gives her an adoring look. Domesticity really suits them, Zayn thinks.

“Sure,” Zayn agrees. She gets comfortable in the single armchair, while Louis and Harry squash together in the sole loveseat. They drape a blanket over their laps and snuggle close together.

It’s hard not to watch them. Zayn finds her gaze drawn to them more than it’s drawn to the screen. She couldn’t even name what movie they were watching, that is how little she’s paying attention to it. 

More than half way through the movie, Zayn pulls out her sketchbook, flipping through the pages. It would be risky to look at this while in the home of the people _in_ said sketches, but Harry and Louis are wrapped in their own little bubble, snogging as if Zayn isn’t even there at all. 

She shoves her sketchbook back into her bag, deciding that it isn’t worth the risk. 

The movie finishes and Zayn stands up. She heads to toilet to relieve herself, and when she’s finished, Louis and Harry are no longer snogging. Harry is nowhere to be seen, and Louis is folding the blanket in half. She drapes it over the back of the loveseat. Zayn bends down to grab her bag and slings it over her shoulder. 

“Thanks for dinner,” she says. “Tell Harry I said good night.”

“I will,” Louis replies. She walks Zayn to the door and kisses her cheek softly. 

Zayn’s cheek burns the entire walk home.

~*~

It’s one AM and Zayn can’t sleep.

She reaches over the edge of her bed for her bag. She masturbated in the shower when she got home, so she shouldn’t be feeling so tense, but she is. There’s only one way that she can think of to get this itch out from her skin, and that is to draw. Her hand finally closes around the strap of her bag and she hauls it up onto her bed. She pulls out her sketchbook and new pencils, setting one packet of pencils aside for another time.

She opens her sketchbook and freezes.

This is her _new_ sketchbook. This isn’t her old one. The one that is filled with drawings that absolutely _no one_ should be allowed to see. 

Panic grips Zayn. Her throat closes up as she upends the entire contents of her bag onto her bed. 

“No, no, no,” Zayn mumbles over and over, peering into her bag like the sketchbook is miraculously going to appear. It doesn’t. The bag stays empty.

Zayn’s heart thuds in her chest. She bites her lip, trying to remember where she had it last.

“You bloody idiot,” she hisses at herself.

Of course only she would be stupid enough to have taken her book out at Louis and Harry’s flat. _How_ could she have been so stupid?

It’s either there, or it fell out of her bag on her walk home, and honestly? She isn’t sure which one is worse right now. One could mean that some random stranger has Zayn’s book, filled with drawings bordering on pornographic of her two best friends having sex.

Or it means that it’s sitting on the floor at Louis and Harry’s place.

Which also means that they could see it.

At this moment, Zayn thinks that a random person having the book is the lesser of two shit scenarios.

She picks up her phone. There are no messages on it from either Louis or Harry, so she hopes that can only be a good thing. She hesitates, debating whether or not she should call them. 

The last thing she wants is for the book to be lost, but she also _definitely doesn’t want_ for the book to have fallen out of her bag while she was at their flat, making it only too easy for them to have a good old look inside of it.

Zayn gets out of bed and paces the tiny amount of floor space.

She has no idea what to do. She doesn’t know whether she should risk walking the streets this late to go back to Louis and Harry’s flat to get her notebook back, or if she should just sit here, in her own shitty little flat, obsessing over whether or not they have her book and if they’ve looked inside.

In the end, Zayn’s anxiety wins out.

She curls under her blankets, knowing full well that sleep won’t come for her, not tonight, but also knowing that she can’t head back out this late and risk waking her friends up.

Somewhere around her second panic attack and aimlessly wandering around her flat, Zayn falls asleep.

Sunlight streams through the sole window of her flat, waking her. 

If she’s lucky, she maybe had two hours of collective sleep. She feels like absolute _shit_.

Her phone reads 6:17. It’s far too early to be awake, especially for a Saturday. But she needs to get that book back before Harry or Louis wake up and find it on their lounge room floor.

It’s a powerful enough motivator that Zayn shoves some clothes on, and her feet in her shoes before heading out the door.

She walks quickly enough that she gets to their flat in ten minutes. She hesitates at the door, biting her lip, wondering if it’s too early to knock. She checks her phone. It’s far too early, but she can’t bring herself to care. She pounds her fist on the door.

Harry answers, looking bleary-eyed and sleep rumpled. “Zayn?” she asks, clutching her dressing gown tighter around her body. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Zayn shakes her head. She bounces on the balls of her feet. “I left something here last night,” she says in a rush. 

“Oh,” Harry says. She yawns widely. “C’min.”

Zayn pushes passed Harry, probably a little too roughly, but she can’t focus on niceties at the moment. She heads for the armchair she sat in last night, and there, on the floor, is her sketchbook, facedown. She breathes a sigh of relief and quickly shoves it into her bag.

“Thanks,” she says, not meeting Harry’s eyes. “Sorry to have disturbed you so early.”

“Nonsense,” Harry replies softly. “Would you like a cuppa?”

Zayn shakes her head. “No thanks,” she says. She finally looks up at Harry, taking in her messy hair and sleepy expression. “I’d better go.”

Harry gives her a warm smile and follows her to the door. “Have a good day.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Relief floods her veins. She feels like she can _breathe_ properly now that the sketchbook is back safely with her.

~*~

“…dinner?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if you were coming to dinner. Tonight? It’s Friday?” Louis asks. 

They’re sitting outside again. It’s a nice day, Harry is in her last lecture for the afternoon, and Zayn has been drawing trees. Nothing but objects and scenery in this sketchbook. This sketchbook has completely replaced the other one. The other one is tucked safely under her bed where no one can ever see it, and it so it can’t fall out of her bag onto the floor of her friends’ flat. 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Zayn agrees with a nod. Louis beams at her. 

This week has been a little tough for Zayn. She has spent the majority of her time and energy wondering if Harry or Louis had looked at her sketchbook, but neither of them have been any different with her. She figures they’d be different with her if they had seen inside it and had seen how obsessive she had become with her drawings of them. 

It’s with that knowledge that has made Zayn relax as of today. Everything seems perfectly normal between the three of them. For which she is eternally grateful. She doesn’t know what she would actually do if they had seen inside her sketchbook at all. 

She should be thankful – stressing over whether or not her friends looked at her drawings is what actually stopped Zayn from drawing the erotic pictures she had been drawing for the better part of two weeks. 

White wine is served with Harry’s home-made pizzas for dinner that evening. Zayn is relaxed. She sips at her second glass of wine while eating her third slice of pizza. Harry really is an excellent cook. She wishes that she could eat here every night. 

Her wine glass gets topped up again as Zayn reaches for another slice of pizza, sucking the sauce off her index finger and thumb of her other hand. 

“This is delicious, babe,” Louis says, smacking her lips together, having polished off half of a pizza all to herself. 

Harry visibly preens at the compliment. Out of nowhere, Zayn wishes that she could draw it. She’s looking cute today, Zayn notices. Since knowing her, Harry has been partial to wearing sundresses, but it isn’t _that_ warm, Zayn thinks. But this is Harry, and she wears impractical clothes in the name of fashion, Zayn knows that much about her.

What she should’ve picked up on when she first arrived at their flat is that Louis changed. Normally, she just stays in whatever she wore to uni, but tonight she’s changed into a nice top, and a pair of black skinny jeans that are really showing off her arse. 

Zayn immediately feels guilty for accepting their dinner invitation. They’re clearly going out tonight after dinner and she’s probably putting a hindrance on their evening plans by staying so long.

“What movie should we watch?” Harry asks before Zayn can say that she’s leaving.

Huh. That’s weird.

“ _Clouds of Sils Maria_?” Louis suggests.

Harry hums. “What about _Carol_? My mood is more Cate Blanchett than Kristen Stewart tonight.”

Louis grins. “Perfect.”

They sit as they usually do, under blankets and facing the television. All thoughts of Harry and Louis going out soon leave Zayn’s mind when Cate Blanchett appears on the screen. She is a timeless beauty, Zayn thinks.

When Carol and Therese make love on screen, Zayn fully expects to see Harry and Louis snogging, but Louis is staring at Zayn, which is surprising, and Harry is staring at the screen with tears shining in her eyes, which is unsurprising.

Zayn swallows thickly, turning her gaze back to undoubtedly one of the sexiest scenes she has ever watched in a movie. She’s glad this movie exists. It’s beautiful, and one of her favourites. She’s also glad that she’s seen it before, because she chances a glance back over at Louis, who is still staring at Zayn. She looks away, licking her lips. She doesn’t know what is going on, but it’s probably just Louis being Louis.

The movie finishes and Zayn gets up to use the loo. She yawns as she washes her hands, the stress of the week catching up with her.

It’s just Louis in the lounge room when Zayn wanders back through. She gives Zayn a soft smile and drapes the blanket over the back of the loveseat.

“So you left something here the other night,” Louis says.

Zayn’s blood goes cold. 

Louis nods towards the small kitchen table. Zayn’s gaze flicks over to it. Sitting on it is one of her drawings. It has been ripped out of her sketchbook if the jagged edge is anything to go by. That’s the downside to spiral bound sketchbooks – she wouldn’t know if something had been taken out, like this drawing so clearly had. Her hands shake as she picks it up. It’s the close up of Louis’ eating Harry out. It’s easy to tell that it’s Louis from the shape of her nose and the long eyelashes. And only Zayn knows that it’s Harry she’s eating out because she’s the one who drew it.

And Louis has seen this.

Probably Harry, too. 

Christ. How could she have let such a thing happen?

“You’re very talented.”

Shit. When did Louis get so close? 

Zayn’s heart thuds in her chest. Her palms are damp with sweat, her pulse racing. She has no idea what to say, or what to do. She’s been caught out. And now Louis and Harry will probably want nothing to do with her. 

“Is that me?” Louis asks, touching the page. “It looks like me.”

Why is Louis acting so casually about this?

“I’m guessing that it’s me,” Louis continues like Zayn has actually answered her. “And from the rest of the sketches, I’d say that the vagina belongs to Harry.”

 _Fuck_.

She looked at the rest of the book.

Zayn wants the world to open up beneath her and swallow her whole.

And yet it doesn’t. She’s still standing there, Louis an inch away from her, staring at the sketch Zayn did. 

“Your drawings are _very_ sexy,” Louis says. “You can tell how much effort you put into them. You should be proud.”

Zayn doesn’t have a clue what to do.

“They weren’t…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Louis says softly, kindly. “We’re not mad. I’m actually quite flattered.”

Zayn’s tongue darts out to lick her incredibly dry lips. 

“Come sit down, have a glass of water, you look like you’re going to pass out,” Louis says. She makes sure that Zayn has sat down on the loveseat before getting her some water. She presses the cool glass into Zayn’s hands, and she gratefully has a drink. 

“Sorry,” Zayn mumbles, feeling all kinds of feelings right now. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about,” Louis says gently. Her hand is warm on Zayn’s arm, comforting her. “I probably could’ve handled that better.”

Zayn nods dumbly. “Yeah.” She takes another sip of water. “I didn’t… you weren’t meant to see them.”

“I figured,” Louis says. “But Zayn, you shouldn’t be embarrassed or anything. You’re fucking brilliant. I mean, look at this detail! Christ. If I knew art was going to be like this, I would’ve signed up ages ago.” 

That gets a small smile from Zayn. She’s still quite embarrassed, and still very put on the spot, but the fact that Louis is being so _easy_ about it is calming Zayn down a little.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Louis asks after a few long moments of silence. 

Zayn shakes her head. “No.”

“Can I have a look at your other stuff sometime?”

Zayn starts to shake her head. “It was a one off. I’ve gone back to drawing other things now.” She grabs her bag that is still sitting next to the armchair and she reaches inside it for her new sketchbook. She wordlessly hands it over to Louis, who opens it eagerly.

“I knew you were talented,” Louis begins, turning the pages, “but _fuck_ , Zayn, these are incredible.”

The drawing Louis stops on is one of the library. Zayn had sat outside it earlier that week and had just _drawn_. It had nothing to do with her coursework, but she had been inspired, so she drew. Architectural structures weren’t her strong point, but she’s rather proud of that one, too.

“Thanks.”

Louis gives her a beaming smile. “I mean, it’s no sexy erotica of me and my girlfriend, but it’s pretty great.”

Zayn flushes bright red. 

“I’m just kidding,” Louis teases. “Honestly, neither of us are mad. It was quite sexy. Harry loves seeing herself like this. You know she’s narcissistic at the best of times.”

Zayn snorts. “Yeah, I know that’s why she modelled for the class, too.”

Louis hums in agreement. “I love it about her,” she says. “Can we keep this?” She picks up the sketch again. “Also, I’m sorry for tearing it out of your book. It was impulsive and stupid. I should’ve just called you when I found it.

“But I couldn’t stop looking at it. Like. _Fuck_ , this is better than porn.” She jostles the page in her hand. “You should’ve seen Harry. God she came five times that night.” Zayn watches Louis trace over the pencil with her index finger.

It shouldn’t turn Zayn on, but it does. Knowing that Harry and Louis enjoyed her drawings that much? Knowing that they had sex because of it. It is the weirdest compliment she’s _ever_ received, but she’ll take it. 

“Anyway, want to have sex with us?”

Zayn chokes on air. 

She can’t have heard what she just heard, right? 

“Louis! You can’t just ask her like that!” Harry squawks from the bedroom. She appears, wearing just her dressing gown and a pair of moose slippers that Zayn knows for a fact are Louis’. 

“Why not?” Louis protests. “It gets straight to the point!”

“You need to be a bit more… I don’t know… _not that_.”

Louis huffs, throwing her hands in the air. She stands up and takes Zayn’s empty glass to the kitchen. Zayn gets up. She awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other. She can’t quite get her head around the conversation they’re having in front of her – like she isn’t the topic of said conversation. 

“I’m gonna go…” she says, nodding towards the door.

“…Alright,” Louis says. She sounds sad about it. Zayn tries not to read too much into it.

She closes the door behind her, hearing Harry exclaim “see, you scared her off!”

She gets six paces down the hall before she’s turning back around and raising her fist to knock on the door. The door swings open just as her fist connects with it and Louis’ face appears.

“I’m sorry–”

“Yes.”

They both stare at each other.

“ _Yes_ , yes?” Louis asks.

Zayn nods. “Yes.”

Louis beams at her. “Aces.” She leads Zayn into the flat, closing and locking the door behind her. Harry is standing in the exact same spot, a look of shock on her face when she sees Zayn wander back into the room.

“How are we doing this?” she asks, setting her bag back down. “Because I don’t want it to fuck up our friendship.”

“It won’t,” Louis says quickly. “It’s something we talked about all week.”

 _All week_ , her mind echoes. They’ve been thinking about this for a week. Christ. If Zayn had known, they could’ve done this already. She quickly pushes that from her mind, it wouldn’t have worked – she was far too stressed out. It’s only been these last few days that she’s relaxed enough to not be obsessing over the loss of her sketchbook.

“Good,” she says, licking her lips. “Good.”

Harry nods. “Good.”

Louis grins and shakes her head, her expression fond. “Alright. Can I kiss you?”

Zayn nods. She licks her lips again. “Yeah.”

Kissing Louis is… not what she expected. Louis has thin lips, but they’re incredibly soft, and warm. Zayn likes that. Her tongue is sure against Zayn’s own, leading the kiss in the way she leads everything – with complete confidence in herself. Louis’ hands move over Zayn’s body, holding onto her hips, pulling her so they’re flush against each other. 

This is ridiculous, Zayn thinks. But she doesn’t want to be anywhere else. 

The kiss comes to an end, Louis looking right into Zayn’s eyes. Her pupils are a bit bigger than they were before, and her eyes have a glassy sheen to them. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips, and Zayn finds herself doing the same. 

“That was hot,” Harry says, stepping closer to them. Zayn figures that she’s going to kiss Louis with the expression she has on her face, but she’s pleasantly surprised when Harry turns to her instead. Kissing Harry is just as odd as kissing Louis is, but Zayn quickly gets used to it. 

She tastes like the wine they’ve been drinking all night, and her lips are soft and sure under Zayn’s own. She makes these little noises that go straight through Zayn, making her clit throb. 

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Louis suggests, putting a hand on Zayn’s hip. 

Harry’s cheeks are rosy when she pulls back from the kiss, and before Zayn can even agree, Harry is grabbing at Louis and kissing her hotly. This is something Zayn has seen more times than she would like to admit. They kiss a lot at uni, and whenever she comes over to visit, but she’s never been _this_ close before. And she certainly hasn’t had Louis’ hand squeezing her hip before, either. 

“Yes,” Harry breathes as she and Louis part. She nods and turns around, shedding her dressing gown right there. She’s completely naked underneath it. Zayn shouldn’t have assumed she was wearing clothes underneath it at all. She knows all about Harry’s tendencies to be nude at any given moment because Louis loves telling her about it. 

Louis catches Zayn’s gaze and grins. She shrugs and bends down to pick the piece of clothing up. “C’mon.”

Zayn follows, stepping inside their bedroom. It isn’t something she’s been in all that often, they tend to hang out in the lounge room/kitchen area of the flat. But every time Zayn comes in, she’s surprised at how inviting the bed looks. It’s big – in size and structure. She knows that Harry’s mum purchased it for her because of Harry’s back issues. But right now, it’s going to hold the three of them and… and whatever they happen to do on it.

Zayn toes off her shoes, leaving them to the side as Louis closes the bedroom door behind her. She steps into Zayn’s space and pushes Zayn’s jacket off her shoulders.

“Is this why you dressed up?” she asks, nodding to Louis’ clothes. “Because you planned on seducing me?”

“Yes,” Harry says from the bed. And _fuck_. Zayn was absolutely not expecting to see Harry lying on the bed, lazily fingering herself like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

“Love, stop touching yourself.” To her surprise, Harry stops. She sucks on her fingers and then raises her hands above her head, stretching. Her naked body looks as sexy as it did that day in her art class. Zayn finds she can’t stop staring.

“How about you take your clothes off?” Louis suggests. Zayn nods. She undresses, save for her underwear, and Louis does the same. She completely undresses, though, leaving Zayn feeling a little odd at being the only one wearing underwear. 

Louis approaches the edge of the bed and grabs Harry’s legs, forcing her down the bed. Harry squeaks happily, grinning at Louis. 

“Harry likes things a little rough,” Louis says, looking over at Zayn. “Just so you know.”

Zayn is helpless but to watch them. Her mouth drops open when Louis blows a raspberry on Harry’s stomach, causing her to squeal loudly, before lowering her head between Harry’s legs. She immediately starts eating her out. Noises spill from Harry’s lips that Zayn is not going to forget for a long time. She feels herself growing wetter watching them. This is better than anything her brain could have conjured.

“Zayn,” Harry pants, looking over at her. “C’mere.”

Zayn crosses the room and climbs up onto the bed next to Harry. She just wants to stare. Just wants to watch this scene unfold in front of her. Harry reaches for one of Zayn’s hands and brings it to her lips, kissing it. 

“Pinch my nipples,” Harry says softly. Zayn nods. She reaches down with the hand that Harry just kissed and despite being nervous about touching Harry, she circles her nipple before rolling it between her index finger and thumb. Harry moans loudly. Zayn tugs on it harder and Harry’s body arches off the bed. She grips at the bedsheets with her free hand, her other buried in Louis’ hair. 

“Fuck!” Harry exclaims. She pants heavily and slumps back against the bed. It’s only then that Zayn realises that she’s orgasmed.

Louis lifts herself from between Harry’s legs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She climbs up onto the bed next to them and leans over, kissing Zayn hotly. She can taste Harry on Louis’ tongue. It’s odd. Warm. Familiar somehow, too. 

“Fuck. I love you,” Harry says, panting still. She’s lying there, just watching them with glassy eyes. It makes Zayn’s clit throb between her legs. 

“You should take this off,” Louis says, running her finger over the cup of Zayn’s bra. Zayn nods and reaches behind herself, unhooking her bra easily. 

“These too,” Harry says, poking at Zayn’s knickers. “Can’t have fun with those on.”

She sits up, wiggling on the bed until she’s facing Louis, both of them staring at Zayn. Zayn wriggles out of her knickers as well and Harry beams at her. 

“Go slow, love,” Louis says before Harry can even open her mouth. Her expression turns into a pout and she drops the hand she lifted back to the bed. 

“So… uh, what now?” Zayn asks.

“Why don’t you lie back?” Louis suggests. “Kiss Harry and relax a little?”

Seeing nothing wrong with that, Zayn lies back against the pillows, sparing a thought for how comfortable they are. Harry shifts, leaning over Zayn. She dips her head, kissing her. 

The way Harry kisses is really nice, Zayn thinks. She lets Zayn take the lead, following the movements of Zayn’s tongue with her own. She sighs, a happy sound, and it surprises her. Harry grins against Zayn’s lips, pulling back enough to look down at her. She kisses her once more before trailing her lips down Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn has never felt so turned on in her life. She gasps when Harry’s teeth scrape at her skin, tilting her head to give her better access. 

Harry’s lips are hot everywhere they touch. She stops at Zayn’s tits and circles one of her nipples with her finger before dipping her head, closing her mouth around it. Zayn can feel it immediately straining to get more of Harry’s attention. She pinches at her other nipple, understanding how Harry must have felt just a short while ago.

Which, shit, her brain just remembers that Harry orgasmed in front of her. That’s something that she actually got to witness. And she loves it. She didn’t expect it to be so sexy, but it was, and she wants _more_.

“Gimme a second,” Harry whispers. “My hair is getting in the way. She leans over and Zayn opens her eyes, watching as she grabs a hair tie from the bedside drawer. She quickly ties her hair up on top of her head in a messy bun and then smiles back down at Zayn. 

Her kisses are hotter this time, Zayn thinks, moaning into Harry’s mouth. The way Harry’s naked body presses against her own is like nothing she could have pictured. This is so much better. 

A noise catches Harry’s attention and she pulls back, breaking the kiss. Zayn opens her eyes and glances up. She doesn’t see Louis at first, but when she looks over, she sees Louis securing a strap on to her body, with a bright pink dildo attached to it. Her eyes immediately go wide.

“Wha-?” she mumbles, a little dazed. 

“Don’t worry,” Louis says, stroking the toy with one hand. “This is for Harry.”

“Yes! That’s my favourite dildo,” Harry exclaims excitedly. 

Zayn blinks, a little confused, but too horny to really care about the details right now. 

Harry turns her head. She gives Zayn another smacking kiss before moving down the bed again. She plants her butt right at the edge and lifts her feet up so they’re resting on the bed still. Louis shifts between her legs and Zayn sits up, staring at them.

Watching the toy disappear inside of Harry’s body is one of the sexiest things that Zayn has ever witnessed. A close second is the moans that fall from Harry’s lips as Louis buries herself inside of Harry’s pussy.

“No touching,” Louis warns. Zayn didn’t even realise that Harry’s hands had slid down her own body, precariously close to where the toy is nestled inside of her.

“Come sit on my face,” Harry says to Zayn looking at her. “I’d love to eat you out.”

Zayn’s clit throbs at the words. She shifts, letting Harry’s hands settle on her thighs. She doesn’t want to hurt Harry, but Harry doesn’t seem to care. One second she’s lying there, the next her face is buried in Zayn’s pussy and she’s eating her out like she’s the best damn meal she’s ever had. 

“Holy fuck.”

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Louis says, snapping Zayn out of her own mind. She grabs Zayn’s hand and brings it to her own tit so they’re both holding it. “I love the way her tongue works inside of me.” She thrusts her hips and Harry moans underneath Zayn, grabbing her legs a little harder.

Zayn wobbles, her mind trying to focus on too many things at once. This is what overstimulation feels like, she realises. Harry is making happy noises while Louis fucks into her with what is apparently her most favourite dildo of all time, and from the angle that Zayn is at, she can see Harry’s pink pussy stretched around the silicone toy. Harry doesn’t let being fucked distract her from eating Zayn out, though. If anything, it makes her _more_ attentive to Zayn.

She sucks Zayn’s clit into her mouth, her tongue running over the sensitive nub. Zayn bucks down, choking on a gasp.

“Kiss me,” Louis says. 

Zayn refocuses. She still has a hand on Louis’ tit, and Louis is looking at her with a lust filled gaze. She leans forwards, the angle making Harry’s mouth move away from her for a split second before she’s eagerly sucking on Zayn’s clit again. She can feel herself dripping that’s how wet she is. 

Louis kisses her hotly. Her hips don’t falter in their thrusts as she buries a hand in Zayn’s hair. She grips just this side of too tight, but Zayn is into it. She kisses back, moaning around Louis’ tongue. This is incredible. It is everything she expected and more. 

Her orgasm washes over her quicker than she was expecting. She clings onto Louis’ shoulders as she bucks down hard into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s fingers dig into her thighs hard enough to probably leave bruises. She licks Zayn completely clean, making a little satisfied noise when Zayn hisses from the oversensitivity. 

She lifts herself off Harry’s face and sits down, needing to just breathe for a moment. 

Harry moans, capturing Zayn’s attention. Louis climbs up on the bed, realigns the toy and thrusts into Harry so hard that she shifts a few inches up the mattress. Harry’s eyes roll back in her head and Zayn is helpless but to watch. Harry’s moans fill the room as Louis fucks her. She reaches between her legs and rubs at her clit, unable to keep her eyes from the scene in front of her. 

Harry stares at her, licking her lips. It makes Zayn’s pussy drip even more. She’s too sensitive, but her body lets her have another orgasm to the sound of her best friends having sex. 

“So close,” Harry whispers. Louis’ lips cover her own. She kisses Harry with far more passion than Zayn has ever witnessed before.

Listening to Harry orgasm for the second time is going to be ingrained in Zayn’s mind forever. She pants heavily as Louis moves off her, the wet, wet, wet toy sliding from her body. Louis quickly steps out of it and moves to sit on Harry’s face but Zayn’s voice surprises even herself.

“Can I?”

Louis looks at her but nods. She shifts, moving to lie back on the pillows.

“My knees are a bit sore.”

Zayn nods. She gets it. She kisses Louis once before moving between her legs. The scent of Louis’ arousal is intoxicating. She keeps her eyes on Louis as she licks her the first time. The bed dips and shifts as Harry moves, giving Zayn more room. 

She hasn’t done this too often, but it’s something that she definitely likes to do. Louis’ pussy is dripping wet, looking far more inviting than any pussy has the right to, she thinks. She covers it with her mouth, parting Louis’ folds with her tongue so she can get to Louis’ clit. The noises that spill from Louis’ lips are akin to the ones that came from Harry.

She’s loud. Incredibly loud. It _is_ Louis, after all. She has one hand buried in Zayn’s hair, the other holding Harry to her as they kiss. 

Moans fall from her lips as Zayn sucks her clit. It’s nothing like how Harry ate her out earlier, but the moans keep Zayn going. She figures that she’ll be told if she does something wrong. 

Another hand joins Louis’ on the back of Zayn’s head, and she looks up to see Harry watching her with hungry eyes. She looks jealous, if Zayn is interpreting her expression correctly. She keeps her gaze locked on Harry’s as she uses her tongue and her mouth to bring Louis to orgasm. Her noises make Zayn press in closer, desperate for the wash of taste over her tongue. She digs her fingers into Louis’ hips, holding her to the bed as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis moans. Her hand leaves the back of Zayn’s head and she slumps against the bed. Zayn grins to herself. She presses one last kiss to Louis’ clit before she’s lifting herself from between Louis’ legs.

Before Zayn can even really move, Harry is kissing her. Her tongue is against Zayn’s, like she’s trying to get the taste of Louis’ orgasm into her own mouth. Zayn just lets her. 

When she seems satisfied Harry pulls back. Zayn grins and all but collapses on the bed next to them. 

“Fuck indeed,” she says, a little giddily. 

“That was good,” Louis says. Zayn turns her head to face Louis and nods.

“I love sex,” Harry adds with a grin of her own. 

Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder. “I know you do, baby.”

“That was fun,” Harry says from Louis’ other side. “We should do it again sometime.”

Zayn’s brain malfunctions at that, but she doesn’t disagree. In fact, she is kind of looking forward to a repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. If you've got this far, I hope you enjoyed this part. ♥  
> Please leave me a comment if you liked it. I love comments so very much a lot. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com)


End file.
